onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Stussy
|affiliation = CP-0; Underworld |occupation = Cipher Pol Agent; Empress of the Underworld |epithet = |jva = }} Stussy is an agent of CP-0. In her cover as an emperor of the Underworld, she operates under the alias of the . Appearance Stussy is a youthful-looking woman appearing younger than her actual age with short curly light-colored hair. She wears a light dress with darker diamond patterns on the bottom, a small cape, a sunhat with a flower on it, and high heels. She carries a handbag with her. Personality Unlike her occasionally more hostile fellow emperors, Stussy appears to be polite and disapproves of insults being thrown around. However, she is sensitive about her age and she can get violent if her age is brought up. When her real self was revealed, she possesses a sadistic side which was shown when she shot down Du Feld even stating she will have him take the blame for her actions. She also threatened an eavesdropping Morgans to create a fake story in order to cover up her and the World Government's actions. Relationships Charlotte Linlin Stussy seems to be good terms with Big Mom, whom she addresses casually as "Linlin". However, since her status as a CP-0 agent has come to light, it appears Stussy was just using Big Mom to obtain the Tamatebako and even used Du Feld as a scapegoat to cover her tracks. Abilities and Powers As one of the emperors of the Underworld, Stussy has some degree of power over it, and she is important enough to be invited to the Yonko Big Mom's tea parties. Physical Abilities Being a member of CP-0, the strongest of Cipher Pol, Stussy most likely possesses superhuman strength, but her full capabilities have yet to be seen. With a single finger thrust, she can produce a concentrated shockwave powerful enough to pierce Du Feld, a large man, from a considerable distance. Stussy also possesses considerable willpower, as she was able to withstand a Haoshoku Haki blast from Big Mom. Rokushiki As a member of Cipher Pol, Stussy is trained in the Rokushiki martial arts. She has been shown to use Tobu Shigan to pierce Du Feld from a distance, and was also shown using Geppo to escape the collapsing chateau. History Past At some point in her life, Stussy joined the CP-0. She was later assigned an undercover role as one of the emperors of the Underworld. Due to her cover, Stussy was invited to Big Mom's Tea Party, where Charlotte Pudding would be married to Vinsmoke Sanji. Whole Cake Island Arc Stussy and some of the other emperors arrived on Whole Cake Island, where she expressed disapproval when Du Feld and Drug Peclo started insulting each other. They were escorted to the banquet hall by Charlotte Perospero on a candy escalator, and in the banquet hall, Stussy drank juices wrung out of a giraffe by Charlotte Smoothie before the tea party began. Later on, Stussy and the other emperors of the Underworld offered their gifts to Big Mom, who was overjoyed by the amount. Big Mom then told them of the Tamatebako, which she would open after the ceremony alongside the other gifts. Stussy and the other guests then looked forward to the event with excitement. After Sanji and Pudding entered the venue, Stussy commented on how Pudding reminded her of her younger days. Du Feld then asked Stussy of her age and she responded by hitting him. Moments after Monkey D. Luffy and his group started causing chaos at the wedding venue, Luffy caused Big Mom to start her strange scream and Stussy was immobilized and forced to cover her ears. Right after Du Feld spotted the Tamatebako on the edge of a lower platform, Stussy confronted him and questioned him on his intentions. Du Feld then slipped and fell to the where the chest was. Before he could open it, Stussy shot him with a Tobu Shigan. She then made sure that an eavesdropping Morgans would blame Du Feld for the theft of the chest. Du Feld's unconscious body leaned on the chest, causing it to fall. Stussy and Morgans both watched in shock as the chest dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded. As the castle collapsed, Stussy used Geppo to remain in the air and agreed with Morgans' statement that it would be huge news if this was the end of the Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Stussy it:Stussy fr:Stussy Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Underworld Emperors Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:CP-0 Category:Rokushiki Users